


I wish it had been you

by LittleLie33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, First Kiss, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is a Little Shit, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Post-Time Skip, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, also atsuhina at some point, no beta we die like daichi, oihina happened in brazil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLie33/pseuds/LittleLie33
Summary: It was definitely the alcohol that made him talk, because if someone told the Sakusa of that same morning that he would be in the floor of his room at midnight talking to Atsumu about his crush after drinking beer with Hinata and Bokuto he would have laught.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	I wish it had been you

How did the four of them ended up in Sakusa's room it was a mystery. It was already dark outside, Sakusa was sure it was already midnight, but he didn't have his phone next to him to check the time, the only thing next to him was a bottle of beer, still untouched, not because he didn't drink, but because he wasn't planning to get drunk in front of his teammates.

Bokuto was being loud as always, he only had drank one bottle, but still looked a little tipsy, next to him was Hinata cheering him up, Hinata was the one who had drank the most but didn't look any different, and the last person in the room was Atsumu who was drinking from his bottle with a smile.

Sakusa didn't know how the night started or how they ended up in his room. They were sitting on the floor, because he didn't allow the boys to sit in his bed, Sakusa was glad they respected his boundaries, but he also wanted they out of his room, but he couldn't just throw them out, so he just sat there in silence watching the chaos. 

"So, who were yours first kisses?” Bokuto said out of nowhere.

Sakusa weren't paying attention on the conversation but he was sure it has nothing to do with kisses, even Hinata, who was talking to Bokuto seemed confused.

"Are we fifteen?" Sakusa asked. "why are you asking that?"

"I'm just curious." Bokuto was dragging the words while talking, and Sakusa began to wonder if it was possible to get drunk just by one beer, because he saw Bokuto only drank one bottle, but he looked like he spent the whole night drinking.

"it's ridiculous, I'm not answering that." 

"Why Omi-kun?" 

His eyes pass from Bokuto to the setter of the black jackals, who was looking at him with his trademark smirk, Atsumu was the reason of his constant headache, Sakusa didn´t know what he did to deserve that punishment that was breathing the same air as Atsumu Miya. 

"I bet you haven't had yours first kiss. " Atsumu continued. 

Miya had a talent, that he could make Sakusa mad just by opening his mouth, he knew that Atsumu was provoking him to confess about his first kiss, without changing his neutral expression he responded.

"For your information Miya, I had it. " 

"Who was it?" Was Hinata who asked this time.

If Atsumu or Bokuto had asked that question after he said he didn't want to answer he would have kick them out, but it was Hinata who asked with his bright smile and puppy dog eyes, and no one could say no to Hinata.

"...Wakatoshi." 

He lifts his eyes to see the shook in the face of his teammates, Hinata looked like he was trying to hide his smile, Bokuto had his eyes opened in confusing, no one said anything for a couple of seconds that felt like hours to Sakusa, then he heard Atsumu's laugh.

"What?"

"I didn't know you could make jokes Omi-kun" Atsumu said while laughing.

"It wasn't a joke." He said seriously, was that hard to believe? "We had a thing back in high school"

"I'm sorry are we talking about Ushijima Wakatoshi? the one from Shiratorizawa." Hinata asked with a smile, he wasn't making fun of Sakusa, but he seemed to enjoy the situation.

"The one of the Adlers?" Bokuto continued, genuinely confused.

"Yes." 

"woah" 

"I wasn't expecting that." Hinata confessed before join Atsumu. The two boys started laughing again.

Sakusa felt a little bit uncomfortable with the sudden attention, and he still didn't understand why they didn't believe him, even if he and Ushijima only dated for a couple of weeks in his first year. He didn’t mentioned that relationship a lot, he usually lied when he gets asked about past relationships, because he knew Ushijima was know happily married to his ex-teammate Satori, Sakusa was starting to feel that he should have lied, and said nothing.

"What about you Atsumu-san?"

Hinata asked changing the focus of the conversation. Kiyoomi was glad that the eyes weren’t on him anymore.

"Oh. " He laughed a little first of trying to shake the feeling of awkwardness. "It was Suna." 

"Isn't he like dating your brother?" Bokuto asked.

"Well yeah, but now, this happened in high school,” He passed his hand through his hand smiling. “Suna and I where high and we thought it was funny."

“You had your first kiss high?” Hinata asked, he sounded impressed. “That’s awesome”

“That’s disgusting” Sakusa said.

Atsumu stick his tongue out in response. _Immature_ Sakusa thought, but didn’t said anything.

"And you Bokkun?"

"I bet it was Akaashi" Responded Hinata smiling.

He knew Akaashi, was nice and calm, he never understood how he was dating Bokuto, but he also could see that his teammate loved Akaashi, and was constantly talking about him.

"Yeah he only talks about he, and they have been dating since forever"

"it was Kuroo." Bokuto said before groaning to everyone surprise.

But even before Sakusa could worry a little about Bokuto, Hinata exploded in laughter.

"Kuroo-san?" Hinata was trying to catch his breath, but he couldn´t keep a straight face.

"We were joking and we ended up kissing, I haven't told Kenji he wasn't my first kiss..."

Bokuto sounded really sad, Sakusa was used to Bokuto’s mood switches, but he didn’t expect Bokuto to be a sad drunk, he looked like he was a bout to cry.

"I'm sure he would mind" Sakusa said trying to comfort him.

Bokuto nodded softly, he still looked sad, Akaashi had to be a saint to put up with Bokuto constantly.

"What about you, Shoyou-kun?" Atsumu said completely ignoring Bokuto.

"Kenma!" 

"Who?" Atsumu asked.

"My best friend, my sponsor, he is a youtuber now, he was the setter of Nekoma in our high school years " Hinata explained with a small smile.

"Really? I thought it would be Tobio-kun." 

The smile in Hinata’s face disappear. Sakusa was sure Atsumu knew what he was doing when asked that, Hinata looked a little uncomfortable, but he immediately smiled again.

"Oh, no, I " Hinata drank the rest of his bottle "I had a crush on him in our third year, but it wasn't reciprocated."

"What do you mean?” Sakusa interrupted. “Aren’t you two dating?"

He didn’t talk too much with Hinata about his personal life, but he knew that he and the Adler’s setter were dating, he even catch them making out after a match that same week.

"We are dating now, but we weren’t back then."

"What?" Bokuto asked.

"He didn't like me in high school, so I never confess, I went to Brazil, then I came back, and then we talked about our feelings, and now we are together.” Hinata explained.

"Well if we are talking about crushes, I had a big crush in my team captain back then, Kita-san" Atsumu said changing the focus of the conversation to himself, "He didn't like me back"

"I have only had a crush in Akaashi"

"We know Bukoto-san” Hinata said with a smile.

"I love Akaashi"

"We know" The three of them said at the same time.

"And you Omi-kun? some crush that didn't like you back?"

And there was the question he couldn’t answer, because yes, he had a crush in a person who didn’t like him back, he denied it for years, he was sure he hadn’t even said it at loud, because a part of him couldn’t understand why he had a crush in Atsumu Miya off all people.

Atsumu was egocentric and a dick, was annoying as fuck, but he also was dedicated and funny, and even if he was always making fun of him or provoking him, he respected his boundaries, and even helped Sakusa when his phobia was too much to handle. It was supposed to be just a high school crush, he was supposed to get over him, but then they end up in the same team.

Sakusa had convinced himself that he had got over his crush in Atsumu, and then he saw him more muscular, taller, he had even fixed his bleach hair, and now it was a nice color instead of the piss color he had back in high school, his eyes had the same intensity they had when he meet him in the training camp.

In the moment Atsumu smiled at him in the uniform of the black jackals Sakusa knew he hadn’t got rid of his crush, and he had fallen deeper than he intended. 

“Omi-omi?”

He considered his options, Bokuto was drunk, Atsumu and Hinata had drank a lot too, so maybe they would not remember this conversation in the morning.

"…I like a person, but they don’t like back" He answered without looking at anybody.

"Oh, it's recent" Atsumu responded a little surprised.

"Well no, I have been feeling this way for a long time. I haven't told them"

  
"Stop the pity party,” Hinata interrupted. “who was the best person you had in bed?"

"Disgusting. "

Sakusa was talking about his crush that he had since high school with Atsumu, who was in fact that crush, and Hinata had decided to interrupt.

“Oh! can I start?" Atsumu asked with a smile. “You”

He said looking Hinata in the eyes, Sakusa felt like he forgot how to breath. Hinata only smiled at him, he didn’t seem surprised.

"Aw now you are making me feel guilty because I wasn't going to said your name" Hinata said in a teasing tone. “But don’t worry you were good, just not the best”

"You two have fuck?!" Bokuto yell at the top of his lungs, he looked just as shocked as Sakusa.

"Yeah" said the two boys at the same time.

“when?”

“The last time? like two months ago”

Sakusa knew it, it was impossible for Atsumu to like him back, he has known it wasn’t reciprocated but it I still hurt, he didn’t know how he didn’t saw it before, Atsumu has always seem a little too interested un Hinata, since high school, and Hinata seemed to enjoy that attention. He should have known, a guy like Atsumu could never like a guy like he.

Kiyoomi took his bottle and started drinking, noticing that the three boys stopped their conversation to look at him.

"What?" Sakusa said when he put the bottle down, he noticed that he had drank half of it in one go

"Nothing," Hinata said. "I thought you didn't drink, that's it."

"Wait Hinata,” Bokuto lift his hands, he was too drunk and to confused to catch everything in the conversation. “I thought you said you were dating Kageyama."

"I'm! I just started dating Tobio in the being of this month"

"But you crushed my ego anyways, who it's that guy who was better than me?" Atsumu said without erasing his smile.

Sakusa felt sick again just by seeing the smile that Atsumu was giving Hinata, especially in that conversation, he lifts his beer to start drinking again. 

"Do you guys know," Hinata made a dramatic pause, putting more suspense in the absurd situation. "Oikawa Tōru?"

"You did not” Bokuto said with surprise.

"Yes, I did"

"Isn't that the setter of Argentina?" Sakusa asked, he never knew Oikawa personally, but he heard about him a lot by Ushijima.

"Yeah"

"When?" Atsumu looked equally impressed and offended. “Where? How?”

"Brazil"

“Damn”

"Well my best has been Akaashi."

"We know Bokkun" Atsumu said going back to his usual smile "And you Omi-kun?"

"If you don't want to answer..." Hinata started talking.

Sakusa didn’t know what kind of face were he making to worry Hinata, but he decided to answer anyway.

"I don't remember his name"

"How you don't remember his name if he was your best?"

"I don't know, I meet him in a bar, but he was really good at following instructions." Maybe it was the alcohol talking but he couldn't stop the smile that appear in his lips.

Hinata began to laugh loudly, Bokuto didn’t understand what Sakusa was implying and he was looking at Hinata in confusion, Atsumu was shocked, his cheeks were red, and Sakusa laugh at the imagen of Atsumu with really big eyes looking at him without saying a word, even he knew that Atsumu didn’t like him, he felt happy that he could make him blush.

He put his hand over his mouth when he remembers that he wasn’t using his mask, so they could in fact see his smile, but nether Hinata or Bokuto were looking in his direction. Atsumu in other hand had his eyes fixed in him.

“Okay, I think I’m going take Bokuto to his room, it’s late.” Hinata said standing up, dragging a confused Bokuto. “Thank you for having us!”

And without another word Hinata and Bokuto left the room, Sakusa was starting to relax when he noticed that Atsumu didn’t make any move to leave, he was still in the floor next to him. The air in room after the others two left was tense.

“So, Omi-kun, what was that about the crush you were talking about?” Atsumu asked to Sakusa’s surprised.

“I thought you forgot about that.” Sakusa murmured.

“Nop, tell me about them.”

“Why?” He asked, Sakusa couldn’t understand why would Atsumu be interested in his crush.

“Well if you like them, they have to be really interesting.”

“He is.” It was definitely the alcohol that made him talk, because if someone told the Sakusa of that same morning that he would be in the floor of his room at midnight talking to Atsumu about his crush after drinking beer with Hinata and Bokuto he would have laugh. 

“He?” Atsumu asked, he seemed surprised, as he didn’t hear him talk about the guy from the bar or his relationship with Ushijima.

“I though you knew I was gay.”

“No, I though you were asexual or something.”

That explained what he seemed so shocked before when he heard the answers of Sakusa.

“To be honest he is an asshole.”

Atsumu laugh.

“But I still like him, even if he doesn’t like me back.”

“Why would he not like you?”

Atsumu was looking at him with his bright brown eyes, he didn’t look drunk like Bokuto but he didn’t look sober either, even if Atsumu didn’t meant his words and was just talking for the alcohol in his system, his words made his heart beat faster.

“Why would he like me?” He didn’t mean to said that at loud, but his mouth was faster.

Sakusa felt little hugging his knees to not look at Atsumu, he could hear even without looking that Atsumu was moving, he was getting closer.

“Kiyoomi” That send a shiver down his spine. “Look at me.”

Atsumu was right next to him, his face really closes to his, at any other moment he would have push Atsumu, but he didn’t.

“You are amazing. And if he can’t see that he is an asshole.” Atsumu began to talk. “Because you are really talented, smart and beautiful.”

He wasn’t expecting that, he and Atsumu were always fighting, he knew that Atsumu didn’t hate him but he didn’t think that he thought that about him.

“To be honest.” Atsumu continued. “I wish it had been you.”

“What?” 

“My first kiss.”

“what?” the words left his lips quicker than he expected.

Atsumu left him without breath, he was right next to him but he didn’t meet his eyes, he was looking at some point of the room.

“When I first saw you in the training camp, I thought you were the most beautiful person.”

“Atsumu you are drunk, you don’t know what you are saying.”

“But I do, I liked you back then, you were person that I admired from the distance, and then we end up in the same team, like the universe wanted us to be together.”

“Atsumu stop.”

Don’t play with my feelings, don’t give me hope, was what he wanted to said.

“Its so bad that I like you Omi? You hate me that bad?”

Sakusa lose control of himself, he didn’t listen to every voice in his head that screamed that he couldn’t believe him, he extended his hand and cupped Atsumu’s face before kissing him.

Sakusa was kissing Atsumu Miya, his teammate, the most annoying person he knew, his crush. Atsumu freeze for a couple of seconds before corresponding the kiss, melting at the touch of the cold hands of Sakusa. The sensation of the lips of Atsumu’s lips against his own was the best thing Sakusa had ever experienced in his life, he didn’t want the moment to end, but he needed to breath so slowly he moved back.

“You better not be joking Miya.” Sakusa murmured feeling his cheeks burning.

“You can not call me Miya after having your tongue in my mouth.” The blonde seemed happy, and a lot less drunk than le looked at the begging of the night.

“You were the crush I was talking about.” Sakusa said. “I like you too Atsumu.”

“Oh, thank god.” Atsumu laugh. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Please”

…

“oh my god, I’m hallucinating?”

“shh! Bokuto you are going to wake them up.”

“Take a picture.”

“That’s what I’m doing:”

Sakusa woke up by the sound of the camera of a cellphone, he also heard Bokuto and Hinata talking, but he was too tired to open his eyes, but at the end he opened his eyes to see his two teammates looking at him with a smile in their faces. He also realized something was next to him.

“Rise and shine.” Hinata said before laughing loudly enough to wake the whole building.

“Did the lovebirds sleep well?” Bokuto asked.

Sakusa were confused for a couple of seconds before turning his head to his left, where Atsumu was sleeping next to him.

“Get out.” Sakusa said to the two boy who between laughs left the room.

“Good morning.” Atsumu murmured still half sleep.

“Good morning, Atsumu.”

Sakusa smiled, he couldn’t believe that his night ended up like this, even if he spent half of the time sad for no reason because actually Atsumu liked him back, he was happy.

“Should we announce to the world we are dating?” Atsumu Asked sitting in the bed.

“No, why should we?” Sakusa said. “Let them figure it out.”

“That should be fun, but I bet Hinata and Bokuto already told everybody.”

Sakusa laugh softly, he could actually picture out the two boys running down the hallway screaming at the top of their lung about the relationship of Sakusa and Atsumu.

“Omi-omi.”

“Yes?”

“I’m glad you feel the same.”

“Me too, Atsumu.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping sorry for the mistakes, thanks for reading


End file.
